


Vibes

by TideNightWalker



Series: Tyrus Week 2018 [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Buffy is a good friend, Crushes, Gay Male Character, M/M, T.J. and Amber are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/TideNightWalker
Summary: T.J. is hopelessly crushing on one Cyrus Goodman.Cyrus is also hopelessly crushing on T.J. Kippen.Their first option? Rant about how the other is so cute to their sisters.----My submission for Tyrus Week, Day 1: Crush.





	Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not finished. I only wrote T.J.'s part, but i will add Cyrus' part later. I just wanted to get this out bc i didn't want to post it late!  
> Hope you enjoy!

TJ groaned as he threw his backpack on a chair and collapsed onto the couch.

"School troubles?"

TJ jumped and looked over. It was his sister (technically, his step-sister, but his mom was trying to get him calling Amber his sister instead), sitting in a chair with a book.

"No, Amber," TJ huffed. "School is going fine."

"Girl troubles?” Amber asked, closing her book. 

TJ shook his head. 

“Boy troubles, then." Amber said, smirking. 

Ever since TJ had come out to her, Amber had been excited that she could talk to boys with him. Personally, TJ loved it because he had someone he could rant about his crushes to (because his parents definitely weren’t an option), but he hated it because Amber, as his step-sister, seemingly had an obligation to make fun of every crush he had, or squealed about how they “needed to confess because you two would be so cute together, c’mon, Tee-jay!”

TJ groaned again. "Unfortunately."

"Ooh!” Amber squaled. “Who is it?" She asked, leaning forward. "What do you like about him? Do you know if he's gay?"

"Well, you probably don't know him."

"Try me, lil bro."

"His name is Cyrus. He's got this fluffy hair and these brown eyes that look like chocolate and he's just-"

"Would this happen to be Cyrus Goodman?"

TJ paused. "Yes. How do you know Cyrus?!"

Amber giggled. "Relax, he's a friend of mine. I used to date one of his friends."

TJ sighed. "Oh."

"Did he do the look back yet?" Amber asked.

"No," TJ groaned, leaning back and closing his eyes. "But I did." 

"Ooh, I could tell him!" Amber squealed. "Then he would know!"

His eyes flew open. "No! I looked back while Buffy was standing next to him. He could think I like Buffy, and I do not like Buffy!"

Amber laughed. "Alright, Troy-J. I won't tell him."

They sat in silence for a few moments. 

"But just for the record..." Amber began, "I get some serious gay vibes from Cyrus."

"How can you get vibes about someone's sexuality?"

"I just can! My vibe-sensing capabilities worked on you, didn't they?"

"I gu- wait, what?!"

“Oh, yeah,” Amber smirked. “I knew about you being bi before you even did.”


End file.
